heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferb Fletcher
Linda Flynn-Fletcher Phineas Flynn Candace Flynn Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Vanessa Doofensmirtz Jeremy Johnson Amanda Johnson Xavier and Fred Johnson Betty Jo Flynn Clyde Flynn Tiana Webber Bob Webber Winifred Fletcher Reginald Fletcher Adrian Fletcher Lucy Fletcher Angus Fletcher Maura Fletcher Eliza Fletcher 3 cousins named Beckham Fletcher 2 cousins named Péle Fletcher Lorraine (step-great-aunt)}} |friends = Phineas Flynn, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro & the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford Van Stomm, Django Brown, Irving, Jeremy Johnson, Meap, Heinz Doofenshmirtz (briefly), Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (crush), Eliza (cousin), Miss Piggy, Iron Man, Spider-Man, The Hulk, Thor Odinson, Milo Murphy, Diogee, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood |enemies = Mitch, Khaka Peu Peu, Drill Sergeant, Heinz Doofenshmirtz-2, Red Skull, MODOK, Whiplash, Venom, Aloyse von Roddenstein, Mittington Random, Derek |likes = Inventing, having fun, Vanessa |dislikes = Not having any ideas |powers = Resourceful Versatility, Mechanical Inclination, Strength, Speed, wit, precision, Dance Skills, Science Institution, Formula Manifestation, Enhanced Inventing, Mech Piloting Intuition, Musical Inducement, Nostalgia Inducement, Pseudoscience Manipulation, Craft Improvisation, Infinite Resourcefulness, Child Prodigy |possessions = Keyboard, many construction tools |films = Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension The Phineas and Ferb Movie: Candace Against the Universe (upcoming) |shows = Phineas and Ferb Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Milo Murphy's Law |games = Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Disney Channel All Star Party Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Disney Universe Disney INFINITY (townsperson) Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff Phineas and Ferb: Day of Doofenshmirtz Disney XD Jump the Shark |voice = Thomas Sangster Danny Jacob Aaron Daniel Jacob David Errigo Jr. |awards = 26th Funniest Animated TV Star|appearance = Slender, fair skin, large nose, scruffy green hair, dark blue eyes|alignment = Good|goal = To have the best summer vacation ever|love interests = Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (future girlfriend)|fate = Attends Camford on Oxbury in England after high school, apparently he'll be working at Camp David, dates Vanessa as a young adult|quote = "Actually, lads, I'm not a Brit or a Yank. I'm just Ferb." "...And do our daily projects for the ladies. Rrowr!" "Candace, we are just kids." "A hero's a hero, but everyone loves a great villain." "Phineas, I know what we're going to do today." "A Platypus is the only mammal to lay eggs."}}'''Ferb Fletcher '''is one of the titular main protagonists alongside his step brother Phineas Flynn of the Disney Channel animated TV show/franchise of the same names. He is an English child of the Fletcher family currently living in the American city of Danville. He is one of three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household among his stepsiblings Phineas and Candace Flynn. Ferb rarely speaks, but is not actually shy as others would assume, he only and actually "does not have" much to talk. He is very courageous and has the ability to think quickly and stay calm in the midst of desperate scenarios. A notable skill of his is a technical and technological proficiency he shares with his stepbrother which he can easily take advantage of and build almost anything he chooses. He is also one of the three titular characters in the Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law Universe the other two being his step-brother, Phineas Flynn, and his friend, Milo Murphy. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Uncles Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Humans